dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Resurgence Mega Capsule (2)
| item type = Box | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = 7 Stabilizers to unlock | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = | integrates = | Account Bound = 1 | Cannot Delete = | value = 250 | Selling Price = 175 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = | description = Perishable Expires in approximately 14 days Booster Gold filled this capsule full of items from various times. lt has one each of the following: Power Material Qwardian Time Capsule Team-Up Capsule Time Torn Time Capsule Arcane Time Capsule Gotham Time Capsule Notorious Time Capsule Paradox Time Capsule Assassin Time Capsule Kryptonian Time Capsule | quote = }}A Resurgence Mega Capsule is a legendary box item dropped randomly by any enemy defeated by the player once they reach level 10. It started dropping on September 12th, 2018, and was available until October 9th, 2018. Each capsule is account bound and perishable. It will expire after 14 days. A Resurgence Mega Capsule can only be opened using 7 Stabilizers. Stabilizers can be purchased in the Marketplace or created by combining 15 Stabilizer Fragments that drop in special events such as the Stabilizer Fragmentation duo. Description This capsule includes one of each of the last existing nine Time Capsules - again, that's NINE Time Capsules - already unlocked and ready for you to open. Additionally, the Resurgence Mega Capsule comes with the Power Material, one out of 17, inspired by the powersets in DC Universe Online. There's no rarity here, just an equally weighted random chance to get ANY of these 17 new materials with each Resurgence Mega Capsule you open. To recap, you will get $9 worth of unlocked Time Capsules PLUS the Power Material for just 700 Daybreak/Marketplace Cash or 7 Stabilizers. How to Obtain a Resurgence Mega Capsule Each dropped Resurgence Mega Capsule can be opened using 7 Stabilizers OR you can purchase the Resurgence Mega Capsule directly in the Marketplace for 700 Daybreak Cash (PC) or Marketplace Cash (PS, Xbox). There is no difference between the dropped version and the Marketplace version, so you can go ahead and choose whichever method is most convenient for you. What is Inside a Resurgence Mega Capsule 1) Power Material Every Resurgence Mega Capsule will contain a powerset related material out of the following: *Arctic Material (Ice) *Enigmatic Material (Mental) *Furious Material (Rage) *Glorious Material (Celestial, Blessed) *Glowing Material (Light, Willpower) *Mechanized Material (Gadgets) *Mystical Material (Sorcery) *Nuclear Material (Atomic) *Scorching Material (Fire) *Sinister Material (Light, Fear) *Sparking Material (Electricity) *Surging Material (Water) *Temporal Material (Quantum) *Terrestrial Material (Earth) *Watchful Material (Munitions) *Wicked Material (Celestial, Cursed) *Wild Material (Nature) 2) Unlocked Time Capsule Versions Each Resurgence Mega Capsule will also contain one unlocked version of the last nine previous Time Capsules. *Unlocked Qwardian Time Capsule *Unlocked Team-Up Time Capsule *Unlocked Time Torn Time Capsule *Unlocked Arcane Time Capsule *Unlocked Gotham Time Capsule *Unlocked Notorious Time Capsule *Unlocked Paradox Time Capsule *Unlocked Assassin Time Capsule *Unlocked Kryptonian Time Capsule Time Capsule Versions Gallery Mega 261.jpg Mega 281.jpg Mega 282.jpg Mega 301.jpg Mega 302.jpg Mega 381.jpg Mega 321.jpg Loot - Resurgence Mega Capsule.png DCUO Twitter Poll Power Materials Results.jpg Videos See also *Stabilizer Resurgence Category:Box Category:Perishable